Leroy x Stitch Love Story
by Kemetri D. Jackkson
Summary: Stitch have gone through some changes since he battled Leroy and is now acting different then he use to. Leroy soon return to be with Stitch, but can his ohana accept Stitch new love or tear them apart. Leroy x Stitch fanfic only for fans.
1. Chapter 1:Stitch's First Kiss

This is gonna be the first chapter to my new story A New Beginning it's about Leroy x Stitch, which means a boy x boy. I'm writing this story for the lilo and stitch fans and for those who like same gender pairings. Okay in this story Stitch was born/created attracted to both males and female. So that means he was created like that like when your born with something, you guys get the point. This story will also have my to OC's Kemetri Draken Jackkson and Zephin Dark Angel. Enjoy.

Chapter One :Stitch's first Kiss!

* * *

><p>Stitch was in the living room coloring and drawing stuff like butterflies, flowers and fairies. Stitch started getting really feminine since they've beat Hamstervil and all the Leroys. After that he's been doing some girly things and that wouldn't be normal for a boy to do. Stitch even started talking a tad bit feminine, which got Angel a little mad from time to time because he acted like a girl which made Angel uncomfortable sometimes. Lilo tried to fix Stitch's problem, but he still acts feminine.<p>

Stitch stopped coloring for a moment to look at a magazine book with famous male music stars. Stitch opened the magazine and saw several male super stars he liked which was Justin Bieber and Big Time Rush. Stitch gazed at the picture of the boys and sighed in a attracted way as he kissed one of the other boys on the magazine. Soon someone came in front of Stitch's light. Stitch, looked up and saw Angel and Lilo standing in front of him. Lilo looked happy and had a normal expression on her face but, Angel looked mad for some reason. Stitch got up to greet his two friends.

"Hey Lilo..."Stitch was cut off from Angel slapping the magazine out of Stitch's hand as she yelled at him, "Stitch that's enough! You keep on acting like a little girl and I don't like it at all!" Angel said yelling at Stitch. Lilo didn't look happy that Angel was being mean to her own boyfriend and her best friend. Lilo grabbed Angel's arm and told her to stop, not wanting Angel to go any farther with he mean actions and to start a fight with Stitch.

Stitch looked at Angel with a hurt expression on his face as he then responded, "Why Angel did that?" Stitch said with a whimper as it looked like he was about to cry.

Lilo was the one to talk next after Angel, "Look Stitch I know you went through some changes ever since that fight with Hamstervil and Leroy, but you need to admit this is kind of..." Lilo was cut off by Stitch.

"Meega don't care Stitch do and act however Stitch wants!" Stitch yelled as tears begin to fall down his face in sadness and anger. Lilo really didn't know why Stitch yelled at her. She thought that maybe Stitch was just confused or mad. Lilo didn't worry about it she just continued.

"Stitch I'm not trying to get you mad or offended, I'm just saying that well it..." Lilo was once again cut off by Stitch.

"Why would Lilo of all people try to change Stitch" Stitch said crying more from anger, "If Lilo was really meega's friend Lilo would respect meega for who Stitch is" Stitch yelled looking away from Lilo. Lilo was some what hurt from Stitch's remark she was always Stitch's friend and now he says that she's being a bad friend. Angel stepped in again before Stitch or Lilo could say anything else.

"Look Stitch stop being such a girl! You've been acting this way since the fight with Leroy I just want you to stop, it's creepy!" Angel said with anger in her voice. The reason Angel wasn't using the same words Stitch used was because she's been taking a lot of speech lessons from Jumba, some of the other experiments have also got speech lessons, to talk like a human.

Stitch just turned away from them both and muttered something under his breath then said loud enough for Angel and Lilo to hear, "Well at least Stitch not tramp like Angel and Lilo" Stitch said with anger in his voice and with no remorse, Angel and Lilo gasped and looked at each other from what Stitch had just said. What was once shock on Lilo's face turned into complete Anger, Lilo then walked up to Stitch and grabbed him tightly and yanked him, "OW!" Stitch said in pain as Lilo grabbed his arm and griped it tight.

Lilo looked at Stitch sternly and as she gave Stitch this order, "Stitch you better take that back and apologize right now" Lilo said in anger while also growling. Stitch struggled and tried to pull away from Lilo but for some reason she won't let go of him. Which was a surprise to Stitch because he was really strong, "Naga Lilo Stitch won't!" Stitch said as he struggled more, out of anger, Lilo, slapped Stitch in the face and pushed him on the floor.

Angel just stared down at Stitch as she shook her head in disappointment and said, "Oh Stitch all of this would have been avoided if you would have acted normal" Angel said plainly as Lilo continued.

"Stitch that's it I've tried to be nice but your just pushing it okay!" Lilo said angrily as she turned away from Stitch and looked at the wall.

Stitch got up and looked at Lilo with care and concern despite the pain he was feeling, "L-Lilo meega sorry..." Lilo cut stitch off.

"Well whatever, you know exactly where out side is cause that's where your gonna be sleeping for the rest of the night, or week or maybe years Stitch! Now Go!" Lilo said as she pointed to the door. Stitch looked sad and walked out the door not having the need to be told twice.

Soon everyone in Lilo's house was asleep even Angel. The only one who wasn't asleep was, Stitch, he was still up thinking about what happened today. He thought about what Lilo and Angel said about him and what they meant about it. Angel was really cruel to Stitch than Lilo, even though she slapped Stitch and pushed him. Stitch remembered all the good times when Stitch was acting like a normal boy instead of acting like a girl. He remembered the time when him and Angel got along better and didn't fight all the time. They always use to get along with each other and love each other

Even though Lilo and Angel were cruel to Stitch, he blamed himself for most of the things that happened like the conflict between him his best friend and his girl friend. Stitch thought everything that happened was because of him. He started thinking more and more about the fight and what had happened. It soon started raining hard and the rain came quickly.

Stitch soon started crying and jumped over the house and ran away fast into the woods. Stitch ran and ran and ran into the woods until he was far enough from Lilo's house. He then continued running deep into the forest where it was pretty dark. While Stitch was still running he slipped and fell in a large puddle of water and got mud all over himself. He quickly jumped out of the muddy water because of the fact that he doesn't like water. He started crying more because it was dark he was cold and alone in the forest, but Stitch didn't know he was being followed by some one from his past. Stitch started running faster as he heard a stick break. Stitch got scared and ran deeper and faster into the forest, not wanting whatever was following him to catch him. Whoever or whatever was following him was still coming after Stitch but Stitch didn't notice and thought whoever was following him was gone.

Stitch stopped when he saw a cave and decided to go inside it until the rain stopped. He ran in quick and leaned against the wall of the caves and continued to think of the fight he had with Lilo and Angel. Of how Lilo and Angel must have felt from Stitch's change. Stitch thinks he acted so feminine and weak maybe that's why Angel didn't want to be around Stitch. Soon more tears started falling down Stitch's face as he thought more and more about the argument.

"Oh no, what have Stitch done! Lilo is Stitch's friend" Stitch said in a sad yet crying tone, "Angel is Stitch's boochi-boo and Stitch messed up! What should stitch do!" Stitch began crying more as he started to miss the two of them and felt guilty and responsible for what he's done. Then all of a sudden, completely out of nowhere, someone snuck up behind Stitch and hugged him from behind. Stitch didn't know who it was because it was dark but thanks to the lighting, he saw the full picture of the person. It was Leroy. Stitch quickly acted and tried to run away but Leroy was holding him tight, trying to calm him down.

Leroy soon managed to get Stitch on the ground to hold him down so Stitch could listen to what he had to say, "Stitch stop meega won't hurt you!" Leroy said trying to come Stitch down,

"Naga(no) aka boocha (let me go)" Stitch protested as he struggled more. Leroy didn't know how to calm Stitch down but he soon thought of something that would help. Leroy licked Stitch on the cheek hoping it would calm Stitch down. Leroy saw Stitch blushed deeply from what have just happened. Stitch couldn't believe Leroy just licked him on the cheek and for some reason it felt right to Stitch, and didn't faze him at all. Stitch just stared and blushed, Leroy, then got off of Stitch and waited until Stitch got up. When Stitch got up, Leroy picked Stitch up so fast he swung him around and brought Stitch face to face with him to the point where they're noses are touching.

"Stitch look cute when blushing" Leroy teased Stitch a little bit, at the fact that Stitch was blushing deep red. Stitch started to struggle a little bit wanting Leroy to let go of him but was holding him to tight that he couldn't get away, "Hug Leroy back and Leroy will let go" Leroy said pressing his nose against Stitch's nose again. Stitch didn't want to hug Leroy but he didn't want to be held up anymore so he gave in and hugged Leroy back. Leroy was hugging tighter although Stitch didn't resist the hug and continued to hug him back. Then Leroy and Stitch broke the hug so they could talk to each other, Stitch was the one to talk first.

"Leroy how and where did youga(you) come from?" Stitch said looking away shyly.

"Leroy been here for two weeks now and... Meega followed youga into cave" Leroy said with a smirk. Leroy then noticed the red spot on Stitch's face and got defensive, "Who hurt Stitch?" Leroy said grabbing Stitch's arm bringing him close enough so he could see for himself the red mark and bruise on Stitch's cheek. Stitch covered it up with his other hand and just nudged his shoulders. Leroy walked up to Stitch and looked at him with love and concern as he took his hands and said, "Meega wants to know what happened please tell me" Leroy said with concern. Stitch told Leroy about how much he's changed since he fought him and the fights and arguments Stitch been having with Lilo and Angel. And he told Leroy about the last fight he had with Lilo and Angel, before he ran away from Lilo's home. After Stitch was done telling the story he found himself sitting in Leroy's lap with him playing with the fur on Stitch's head.

Leroy looked some what mad at how Lilo and Angel been treating him after everything Stitch has done for them. Leroy soon moved his hands from his head and put his hands back around Stitch as he said, "Stitch really deserves better than Angel and Lilo, should be grateful for all the things Stitch done for Lilo." Leroy said still hugging Stitch from behind. Stitch chuckled a bit and let himself lean into Leroy's embrace, Leroy noticed this and thought that this would be a great time to play with Stitch a little bit. Leroy started kissing and licking Stitch on his cheek. Stitch started giggling like crazy when Leroy did this. Leroy then started nibbling on Stitch's ear. Stitch laughed more from Leroy nibbling. Both Stitch and Leroy got up fast and as they were still laughing. Stitch and Leroy both looked deep into each others eyes for a long time, Leroy, then put his arms around Stitch and Stitch, put his arms on Leroy's shoulders while blushing a very deep red again. The two of them then kissed each other. Stitch eyes started watering with tears again and they begin to flow down his face but he was crying with happiness as he kissed Leroy.

Stitch and Leroy then broke the kiss, and held each other close Stitch stayed close in Leroy's embrace and sighed with happiness as tears started flowing down his face, "See meega loves Stitch very much" Leroy said as he rubbed Stitch's back up and down.

Stitch hugged Leroy tighter and responded to the questinon, "Ih(ya) guess Stitch youga do" Stitch said as he kissed Leroy softly on the lips and continued to hug him.

* * *

><p>Hoped you liked this chapter i worked really hard on this one hope it gets a lot of reviews. This is my first time writing a Leroy x Stitch fanfic so I hope you like it. Read and Review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:Cought in The Act

Okay this chapter two this is where Leroy and Stitch talk about they're new relationship in good and bad ways, then they go back to Lilo's house. But Stitch has to come up with a way to explain Leroy to Lilo and his ohana.

Note: This chapter will also have some Lilo x Angel in it as well as in the story since Angel x Lilo are one of my favorite gender pairings. There will also be songs in the story for Leroy and Stitch in this chapter it will be baby by Justin Bieber

Chapter Two: Caught In The Act

* * *

><p>Leroy and Stitch were still in the cave with each other. Leroy had Stitch in his lap playing with Stitch's fur a little bit while humming a song to him. Leroy then kissed Stitch on his head. Stitch blushed slightly as Leroy did that and then kissed Leroy softly on the lips. Stitch, then wrapped his arms around Leroy's neck and leaned on his chest. Leroy also did the same as he wrapped his arms around Stitch's waist and kissed him on the head again.<p>

Stitch smiled and blushed deeper again but soon his smile turned into sadness as he just figured out something bad about they're new relationship. Stitch began to cry. Leroy felt the tears falling from Stitch's eyes onto Leroy's fur and heard Stitch crying as well, so he brought Stitch to his knees and started, "Boochi-boo what's wrong Stitch with Leroy now what's wrong?" Leroy questioned to his new boochi-boo, Stitch wiped his tears away and responded, "What will Lilo and Angel think and cousins?" Stitch said in a worried yet sad tone. Leroy stroked Stitch's cheek a little and hugged him.

"Boochi-boo naga worry. Youga just tell ohana Leroy's Stitch's new achi-baba(friend), then Leroy and Stitch tell ohana when time comes" Leroy said with love and concern. He then kissed Stitch on the neck playing with him a little bit. Stitch, laughed a little as Leroy kissed his neck, Leroy, then took both of Stitch hands and came face to face with Stitch to where they're noses were touching. Stitch, blushed deep red when this happened. Leroy felt himself blush slightly when he saw Stitch blush. He thought Stitch looked cute when he blushed. "Stitch and Leroy are together now so naga worry boochi-boo" Leroy said as he kissed Stitch again. After Leroy kissed Stitch, Stitch let out a rather girly giggle as he liked it.

Leroy picked up Stitch, bridal style, and carried him to the cave entrance where they first came in. "Stitch da boochi-boo" Leroy said to Stitch as he gave him a seductive smile. Stitch blushed again and gave Leroy a kiss on the nose before looking away still blushing and smiling. Leroy was about to carry Stitch out of the cave but Stitch stopped him before he could go any further, "Leroy boochi-boo you can't carry meega back home because, well Lilo find out to soon, Stitch do this" Stitch said as he jumped from Leroy's arms and wrapped his arms around Leroy's and leaned his head on his arm. Leroy smiled at Stitch as he leaned his head on his arm the two of them then started walking back to lilo's house.

Stitch was thinking about how great Leroy was on their way back to Lilo's house. Stitch felt a lot safer when he was around Leroy because Leroy now changed and is a new better Leroy. Stitch nuzzled his head against Leroy's arm as they continued to walk back to Lilo's house, Leroy felt Stitch rubbing his head against his arm and Leroy stroked Stitch's head with his other free hand and whispered something to Stitch, "Leroy all ways be here for Stitch my little boochi-boo" Leroy whispered to Stitch as he blow in his ear and kiss him on the cheek

*Meanwhile at Lilo's house*(song change accidently in love)

Lilo and Angel were in the living room watching TV as they continued to think about Stitch and what happened yesterday and last night. Angel had a fight with Stitch all day talking about his behavior, actions, and the stuff he's been doing that was kind of girly and prissy. Angel didn't like it but knew she had to love Stitch for who and what he was Angel really didn't intend to be that mean to Stitch she just didn't know what to do at that time because she really didn't know how to handle it at all. Angel looked at Lilo and saw that she was asleep. That was to bad cause she wanted to talk to her about Stitch and his behavior. Then Angel's mind changed from Stitch to Lilo instantly. She, was watching Lilo as she was asleep.

"_She looks pretty cute like a puppy or a baby when she's asleep"_ Angel thought to herself as she began to watch Lilo closely as she slept. Angel then got closer to Lilo as she rubbed her hair a little bit and got close enough to Lilo that their faces made contact with one another. Angel looked at Lilo closely while she was sleeping and put her hand on Lilo as she continued to think to herself. "_I wonder what Lilo is dreaming about she looks so cute when she sleeps, I hope she's dreaming of me"_

Angel snapped out of her thoughts when she realized what she said, "Wait, what? Why would I say that? why would I want Lilo to dream about me? that's just weird" Angel said looking away from Lilo. Angel took another peek at Lilo then turned away fast so she wouldn't think of Lilo. Angel, turned and peeked again at Lilo then blushed deep red. She let out a deep moan and looked at Lilo as she thought, "Okay why do I feel like kissing Lilo on the cheek or head, I mean?" Angel thought about it for a long time and just gave into it. Angel then sighed deeply and scanned her surroundings before she acted.

"Well I guess one little kiss couldn't hurt?" Angel said not completely sure about what she was about to do. Angel then crawled over to Lilo and kissed Lilo on the for head. She then stared at Lilo for a few seconds and kissed her on the cheek Angel didn't realize she was getting a little carried away and she started repeatedly kissing Lilo on the neck on the same spots, if it was impossible. Lilo didn't feel nothing . Lilo woke seeing Angel face to face with her, surprisingly neither of them made a reaction and laid there staring each other. They both blushed deep red and then leaned in to try and kiss each other but was interrupted by, Pleakly.

"Good morning Lilo and Angel" Pleakly stated happily as he walked in the living room. Lilo and Angel quickly moved away from each other when Pleakly came in. Neither of them said nothing. Pleakly started again, "Lilo is something wrong?" Pleakly asked in a confused tone, Lilo responded after Pleakly finished, "Yes-I'm-okay-go-away!" Lilo said very fast as she griped the arm of the sofa. Pleakly then looked at Angel and continued, "Oh, and Angel I think Nani wants you..."Pleakly finished what he was about to say but then Angel quickly reacted.

"Oh thank god!" Angel said running out the room to where Nani was. Pleakly looked at Lilo and was gonna ask her something. But before Pleakly could speak Lilo ran out of the room and outside to get out of the house. Lilo ran from her house and ran behind a tree and sat down. While Lilo thought about what happened from when she almost kissed Angel she didn't know what Angel was doing while she was asleep but she did know what might have happened if they kiss and Pleakly came in it would have been worst if Nani came in. Lilo would have been in big trouble. Nani even would have been very disappointed and might forbid Lilo from ever seeing her again. But why did Lilo worry about Nani keeping Angel away. Dose Lilo love Angel?

These thought went swimming through Lilo's head as she continued to keep on thinking about what happened.

"What's happening with me, do I love Angel. No, no it's just a joke, I don't think Angel would like or love me that way. I mean Stitch loves Angel and Angel loves him. Maybe I'll just go talk to Angel about it later. Lilo got up and walked back to her house but when she was walking she saw Stitch with Leroy. Lilo gasp and went in the house to get Jumba, Angel, and the others. While Lilo was in the house getting the others Stitch and Leroy was still talking about their feelings for each other and their plan for when to tell the ohana about the two of them.

"Leroy who youga think cuter? Carmen, Angel, or Stitch?" Stitch asked batting his eyelashes and getting his face a little closer to Leroy's. Leroy responded as he put both hands on Stitch's arms, "Stitch isa cuter" Leroy said as he was about to kiss Stitch but then all of a sudden, Angel, kicked Leroy in the stomach and tried to pin him down but Leroy kicked Angel off him he then got into battle formation. Leroy was about to launch at Angel and attack her but then he got caught in a net by Jumba's gun. Stitch gasped as he saw what his friends were doing to his love and quickly reacted.

"Naga aggabu(stop) Leroy naga did anything!" Stitch said cutting through the net and standing in front of Leroy protectively. As the others just stared at Stitch for protecting an enemy that tried to kill him, Leroy got up and saw that Stitch was protecting him. Leroy smiled at him for being so protective, Leroy was about to get up to get by Stitch but, Lilo, tackled Stitch to get him away from Leroy. As she held Stitch tightly to prevent him from getting away. Leroy saw this and didn't like the way he was holding Stitch at all. Leroy started to get jealous of that because she was one top of Stitch holding both of his arms down and was a little to close to his face. Leroy really didn't like the way that looked at all Leroy grinned his teeth together as he saw Lilo on top of Stitch. Stitch, pushed Lilo off of him and tried to run up to Leroy to try and defend him by standing in front of Leroy but, Angel, grabbed Stitch by one of his arms and kept her arms wrapped around Stitch's. Leroy saw this and didn't like that Angel was coming on to his new love, Leroy started getting madder as he stomped towards Angel trying to attack her. Stitch saw what Leroy was about get mad as well as jealous but Leroy stopped when he saw Stitch's puppy dog eyes as a sign to not do it, Leroy, stopped relaxed and started breathing as Stitch began to talk.

"Please naga hurt Leroy... Leroy naga did anything he saved Stitch from..." Stitch paused as he tried to think of a lie, Leroy fast and continued for his love, "From falling of cliff and being lost in forest!" Leroy said quickly.

Lilo and the others weren't sure if it was the right thing to trust Leroy. But Lilo thought if Stitch saved him then she thinks he might have turned good. Lilo walked up to Stitch and Leroy, Leroy glared at Lilo when she walked back, "Guys if what Stitch says is true that, for some odd reason, Leroy saved him, then we should trust Stitch, I mean Stitch wouldn't say nothing like that if it wasn't true"

Lilo said as she made Stitch feel guilty very quickly for lying. Leroy saw this and put one arm around Stitch's waist and kissed Stitch quickly on the cheek. Stitch felt this and his whole cheeks went deep pink Stitch, batted his eyelashes at Leroy as he kissed Leroy back quickly while everyone was still paying attention to Lilo. Lilo turned around to look at Stitch and Leroy as she walked up to Stitch and hugged him tightly then kissed him on the cheek. Leroy began to get jealous again and ejected his claws as he was thinking about clawing Lilo but calmed down when he remembered what was important.

"Stitch I'm sorry okay I didn't mean what I said or what I did to you okay" Lilo said in full honesty as she hugged Stitch again then looked at him with concern. "Stitch can you forgive me, please?" Lilo said sounding very guilty and ashamed for how she's treated Stitch last night. Stitch started getting a little nervous cause Lilo's putting all of this trust on him. Stitch was worried that Lilo might find out about him and Leroy and all that trust might go away very soon. Stitch took a deep breath before continuing, "Ih Lilo Stitch forgive you" Stitch said in a nervous tone as he smiled nervously. Leroy then came in the middle of Stitch's and Lilo's conversation as he pulled Stitch next to him.

"Ih good, now step away from boo..." Leroy paused as he realized what he was about to say, "I mean Stitch!" Leroy said as he grabbed Stitch's arm and brought him to the house. When Stitch saw that it was safe he got close behind Leroy and whispered something in his ear, "Leroy why youga have to be so jealous, Lilo just hugged Stitch?" Stitch asked in concern while wondering about his loves actions. Leroy responded while looking back at Stitch, "Naga jealous Leroy just don't like the way it looks when Lilo hug boochi-boo!" Leroy said as he blushed a bit from his own jealousy and that Stitch realizing that. Stitch saw the pink blush on Leroy's face and giggled a bit at his appearance.

While Stitch and Leroy were walking back in the house, Lilo and the others were thinking about Leroy. None of them was sure if they should trust Leroy or not but they did trust Stitch if they said he was good now. Lilo walked up to Jumba and Angel and started as she was still unsure about Leroy, "Jumba should we believe Leroy has changed truly? I mean we don't know that yet" Lilo said as she still wasn't sure and was lost in her thoughts about Leroy. Jumba walked back and fourth and thought about this for a long time and answered. "Well if 626 says that, I guess it will be okay?" Jumba said then walked away. Angel looked at Lilo still continuing to think about Leroy but decided to wait and see what happens tonight, "Angel we'll just keep an eye on Leroy tonight" Lilo said and walked back to the house. Later everyone in the house was once again asleep in the middle of the night except Leroy, Stitch, Angel and Lilo. Leroy and Stitch was still missing from today and didn't show up at all today. After they left Angel and Lilo were laying on the sofa in the living room waiting for the two of them. Angel started to get worried about Stitch she didn't know if Leroy did something to him or not, Lilo on the other hand was not that worried she knew Stitch could beat Leroy and was safe and sound so she herself had no need to worry. Angel started to get more and more worried by the second, Lilo saw Angel's expression and decided to calm her down.

"Angel calm down they'll be back soon, they said they had to go somewhere important so they'll be back" Lilo assured Angel as she laid back down on the sofa. Angel, jumped off the sofa to look for Stitch. Lilo saw Angel leaving and asked her where she was going. "Angel your gonna go look for Stitch?" Lilo asked plainly. Angel just responded by shaking her head and dashing into the top dome where Lilo's room is located. When Angel was in side the room she looked around to see if Stitch was in there. Angel then crawled out the window and on to the roof to try and search for Stitch. When she was up there she walked farther up the roof and saw Leroy and Stitch next to each other snuggling and other stuff, Angel gasped when she saw this.

"Oh no please Stitch not you, you love me!" Angel said to herself as she watched what was happening. Leroy then brought Stitch closer to him as he kissed Stitch on the lips, Stitch then licked Leroy on the cheek and wrapped his arms around him and laid back on Leroy's arm. Leroy couldn't help himself, he wrapped his arms around Stitch and kissed him with passion. Stitch put both of his hands on Leroy's shoulders and returned the kiss both Leroy and Stitch's eyes were closed so they didn't know Angel was watching them. Angel was completley shocked and heart broken at what she just saw. Angel jumped off the house and on to the ground she leaned her back against the wall of the house as she began to cry, "Stitch why of all people, why you?" Angel said as she continued to cry.

* * *

><p>Okay I might have rushed but I just had to get this done quick I'll try to get some good ideas for the next chapter and a new song idea. And the two songs were Baby by Justin Bieber and Accidently in Love by counting crows<p>

Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3: Girl Time

Hi, it's me Kemetri Draken Jackkson, your fellow fanfic writer. Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I used to. I just have so much work. Need to get up early for work and all that. So I hope this chapter will be worth the long wait. Thanks for the reviews keep'm all coming, cheers to ya'll. Sorry about that, so, anyway I hope you all really enjoy my story, I might put some of my OC's in this story depending on what I want to do.

I don't own Lilo and Stitch as you all already know but, God, I wish I did! That would be great, I wish I owned everything I like, please enjoy.

Note: Some or maybe all of the experiments are going to be wearing clothes in the story it's kind of embarrassing when their not wearing any clothes, so yeah that one thing. They need to get with the cemetery. Also in this chapter I will have yet another song by R.I.O. I also apologize for the long wait my readers. Have some of you been on writer's block before? I have, for sometime now and I haven't got to work on a lot of my stories but don't worry, now I'm getting back to it.

I don't know if I told you guys this or not but you all know is T rated for some minor sexual actions and you know it might be with the kids because the story has young pairings.

Song: What Hurts The Most

Chapter Three: Girl Time

You should also listen to song on youtube while your reading it. It's called Balto: Wings Of Change - What Hurts The Most

* * *

><p>"Why, why, why?" Angel cried while burying her face in her pillow. She was sleeping and crying for the whole night, the pillow was actually soaked in tears. Some of the people got annoyed from all of Angel's crying, but surprisingly Stitch didn't even come in to comfort her. The only one who was comforting her was Lilo. It was really frustrating, why didn't Angel talk to no one about her problems? She didn't even tell Lilo the whole story.<p>

"Why naga seen this coming!" Angel cried and hiccupped uncontrollably, "Stitch act l-l-like... AH!" Angel stuttered and continued to cry. Angel was in Lilo's room all night crying, her sobbing could be heard from all down stairs and a little bit from outside. Lilo came in the room with both of her hands on her ears with a frustrated look on her face, there were dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep from Angel's wailing. Lilo walked up to Angel and just stood next to her waiting for Angel to stop and notice her or at least burry her face in the pillow so it could be a little less loud. Soon Angel did burry her face in her pillow again and continued to cry. Lilo sat down Indian style next to Angel then slowly picked up her hand and started to rub and pat her back, attempting to sooth her. Angel looked up slightly with tears in her eyes.

"Angel..." Lilo moaned but tried to be nice and not sound cranky, "Tell me why your crying and let me help you through it" Lilo said plainly. Angel looked up at Lilo again while tears still fell down her face. She just stared at Lilo but did not say a word. Lilo just groaned and then continued to rub and pat Angel's back. Lilo didn't know how to make Angel feel any better but still wanted to attempt to try and a get her through this. What ever it was she was upset about, Lilo still really did know why she was so depressed. Of course Lilo was still sweet and caring also thoughtful of others and wanted to get Angel feeling better and happy once again.

"Okay, can youga and meega go somewhere, then?" Angel asked finally breaking the silence. Lilo nodded and gave a small smile to Angel as they got up walked out of the room, except for Angel who went over to a pile of clothes on the floor that could possible be hers from all her shopping. Angel put on a black tube top that had two silver, sparkly puppy dogs on it, with boys holding them, and then got her tight, short, jean shorts and put them on along with some black sparkly girls slip on. Soon she joined Lilo down stairs. Lilo was waiting right by the elevator that lead to her room when Angel arrived downstairs Lilo just stared at Angel and the clothing she was wearing, "_Oh, God! She looks so, so hot in those clothes! Okay control yourself, it's just clothes"_ Lilo thought to herself and started to sweat a little bit and started to walk as Angel follow behind her. Lilo looked back and saw that Angel was still a little sad and just let out a deep sigh, "Hopefully, I'll be able to cheer her up again" Lilo thought as she called out, Nani, to inform her that she was gonna go out with Angel. Lilo and Angel walked out of the door. But before either of them could go any further Nani stopped them both.

"Just make sure your not gone to long, and for Angel, make sure your safe, too!" Nani told them. Lilo nodded and they ran off into town. "Angel, you'll feel better after we have some fun" said Lilo taking Angel's hands, "And, maybe we can talk about what got you so upset, alright" Lilo told her as Angel just responded with a sigh and nod. First, Lilo and Angel went to one of the hat shops Angel liked, "Look, Angel, I think they have some new, um, hats there?" Lilo exclaimed in a confused tone and tried to make it sound fun but she wasn't really that excited about hats. Once again, Angel sighed and walked up to the window to look through it herself, Angel had to tip toe though, to get a better view of the inside of the shop. While Angel was looking through the window Lilo was behind Angel, waiting for her response and then caught sight of Angel's butt. Lilo eyes then got wider and a little more wider and then just smiled a little and blushed lightly at Angel's butt.

"Wow, Angel you really have a very, very hot butt...!" Lilo put both her hands over her mouth when she realized what she have just said then blushed with embarrassment. Angel then looked back at Lilo and saw that her hands were over her mouth and was blushing for some reason, "_Hm, Lilo looks cute when she blushes"_ Angel thought but oddly without a smile, "Lilo, what's wrong, you okay?" Angel asked still in her sad tone. Lilo nodded and removed her hands from her mouth to say yes as a response to Angel's question.

"Alright, lets go to the next place then" Angel said still with no sign of any happiness, "You can pick the next place again Lilo" said Angel letting her head drop still looking sad. Lilo saw this and just hurried up to talk to Angel about her problems, she was gonna wait until later but realized it couldn't wait, "Angel, what's wrong?" Lilo asked Angel with all concern for the pink furry experiment. "Please, just tell me" Lilo begged Angel. Angel was still pretty depressed of course but didn't want to stop talking to the she also loved, how could she, "I-it's about Stitch" Angel answered. Lilo's eyes widen with shock and then turned into disappointment, "Stitch, again" Lilo grunted. Angel nodded and let Lilo continue, "What did he do this time?" Lilo asked in annoyance.

Angel hesitated at first but then continued, "Don't worry about it. I'll just tell you later" Angel said with a frown as she walked ahead. Lilo growled. Angel was still thinking about Stitch which is what got Lilo a little more frustrated and mad, she's not trying to seem evil or mean but Lilo would prefer if Stitch found someone else to love and let her have Angel. Lilo caught back up with Angel and walked right beside her to continue their 'fun' day with each other. "So, Angel, are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Lilo asked. Angel just turned her head from Lilo so she wouldn't feel insulted from Angel rolling her eyes at her.

Angel wasn't just sad and depressed, but also, angry with Stitch for cheating on her with Leroy, and the fact that their both boys almost made Angel throw up from the thought. But Angel also felt the same exact attraction towards Lilo. But now since she saw what Stitch did that night, Angel has realized that she also feels that type of love for Lilo but was to afraid to admit or show it, because it could really screw up her life. It could mess up their friendship or Nani could even forbid Lilo from seeing or talking to her ever again. Angel is also afraid of what Lilo reaction will be if she ever told her or showed it in any way what so ever. Angel wasn't sure but even before all of this and back when she and Stitch were still dating she did not know if she was attracted to males, females or both. Right now Angel was thinking about Lilo and being together. Angel having both of her arms wrapped around Lilo lovingly, kissing and playing with her like many other couples do. Stroking her soft raven black hair and making her laugh so Angel could see her beautiful smile. Angel was soon snapped back to reality to Lilo calling out her name.

"Huh! Wh-what?" Angel asked with a surprised look on her face as she stared at Lilo. "Um, you were saying something, Lilo? Angel asked clearing her throat and blushing slightly.

"Yeah, Angel, I was trying to get your attention but you weren't listening!" Lilo cried then folded her arms. Angel looked away then looked back at Lilo and looked back into her eyes and was thinking of trying to confess her feelings.

"Um, Lilo, do, d-do you..." Angel took a big gulp and decided not to tell her and just make something up, "Do you wanna go visit some of Stitch's cousins?" Angel asked weakly. Lilo raised an eyebrow and stared at Angel but responded to her question.

"Yeah, okay but just a few, okay Angel, cause one: I just want you and me to hang out. And two: Nani said she didn't want us to be gone to long and to get home before dark" Lilo explained as she took Angel's hand and walked her towards the Frozen Snow Cone stand that Stitch's cousin Slushy owned and made snow for the people onHawaii. Lilo walked up to the stand and waved to Slushy as he waved back. Before Lilo could tell Slushy what flavor snow cone she wanted she turned to Angel to ask her what she wanted, "Angel, do you want a snow cone" Lilo asked sweetly.

"N-no, thanks Lilo I'm fine, really" Angel stated, folding her arms and turning around to get her attention away from Lilo. Lilo got two of the snow cones from Slushy and ran over to Angel, "Here Angel, I know you said you didn't want one, but I got a second one just incase you might want one later" Lilo said pointing the snow cone towards Angel, waiting for her to take it. Angel grunted and took the snow cone from Lilo, she only took a small lick of it and continued to lick it. Lilo smiled at Angel and continued to walk as Angel followed close behind. Angel and Lilo continued to walk down the sidewalk to the beach and while they were walking Angel started to stare at Lilo and trailed her eyes up and down her body.

"Wow, Lilo has gotten really thin over the years so slim, hot and very beautiful" Angel quietly said to herself so Lilo wouldn't hear her. Then when Lilo was gonna look at her she quickly turned her head to the other direction. Lilo looked at Angel and blushed to the point where her cheeks were deep red and then turned her head forward. Lilo thought of how cute and beautiful Angel was, she also thought Angel was brilliant and brave. Lilo didn't have no problem admitting that she loves Angel, at least not to anyone else but herself anyways. Lilo loved Angel and wanted to be with her and really wanted it to work between them but back then she couldn't express that love to Angel because she was with Stitch and thought that she was meant to be with Stitch. But, since Stitch changed in personality and all the fighting Angel and Stitch have been having, Lilo thought she might have a chance with her, but she might not see that being possible. Lilo was worried about what might happen if she told Angel, she might get mad and yell, she might be disgusted and think of her as weird or a freak and ruin the relationship they have already.

Lilo thought of all the possible ways for her and Angel to get together, but she didn't think anything would happen between them, Angel did not show any sign of attraction to other females and only showed love for males. Lilo kept her most deepest feelings hidden from everyone she knew, cause it was just extremely hard and to much to handle. It would probably kill Nani to find out that her little sister Lilo is so different and is also attracted to others of the same gender as her, not even Pleakly nor Jumba could handle that let alone accept it. What would happen if Cobra Bubbles found out, probably nothing but Lilo wasn't sure and couldn't risk it, she loves Angel but didn't want to know what might happen to her if her little "secret" gets out to the whole island. Even now, being right here with Angel and walking next to her made her heart race rapidly and at the same time made her blush. Lilo really, really just loved the thought of holding Angel in her arms, kissing on her neck, ear and just singing to her sweetly and whispering words of love and romance but that doesn't mean Lilo wouldn't want play and fool around a little with her. The thought of that made Lilo giggle which made Angel look at her with concern of why she was laughing.

"Lilo, what's so funny?" Angel asked as Lilo made her chuckle nervously. Lilo just smiled at her and looked at her sweetly, she noticed how Angel smiled and chuckled and was now even more happy that her secret crush is happy and feeling much better now, "Lilo, your a very happy little girl aren't you?" Angel asked chuckling again.

"I see your happy again" Lilo stated putting both her hands on her hips. Angel smiled back at Lilo then giggled slightly, "Yeah, guess I am" Angel said in a low tone, "Thanks, Lilo, you're a really good kid" Angel exclaimed as both of them just stood there enjoying their moment together, both wishing they could tell each other how they really feel about each other. When Lilo finally decided to break the silence she quickly grabbed Angel's hand and pulled her a little.

"Angel, come on, we really need to go! Nani, said she didn't want us to be gone to long and it's getting late so we need to get home!" Lilo exclaimed walking back home quickly still holding onto Angel's hand. Angel was blushing while Lilo was still holding her hand. Once they have gotten home and into the house, Lilo gave Angel a hug good night and went to get some sleep. When Lilo left Angel alone, she once again had her sad expression on from not being able to express her true feelings to Lilo. Knowing that it may not ever come true but for some reason she thinks she still has some feelings left for Stitch, but why would she even think that when she saw him kissing Leroy? Angel walked over to the couch and jumped on to it then laid down to get some rest. She then began to fall asleep, hoping she could at least have a dream about her and Lilo being together. If she could be together with her, that would be a wish come true for Angel.

She drifted off to dream land as she slowly closed her eyes for tonight. Maybe she and Lilo could hang out again tomorrow.


End file.
